Some Old Forgotten Robots
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow finds some old robots in Eggman's base, references to Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog.


**Some Old And Forgotten Robots**

**This is a short humorous story, it was a deleted scene from my story 'Why Do I Suffer So Much'. I know, it was rubbish story but I wanted to post this because the character setting of this story wasn't already on Fanfiction. No one had done these characters together before, so I thought I'd be the one to do it. **

**Basically, for those ho haven't read my story, or doesn't understand the setting for this, it's Shadow, he lives with Maria (Who is now a hedgehog.) he's married to her and has two kids, Shade and Bless. Shadow is becoming upset about Bless's new stroppy teenage behaviour, and leaves the house to get away from it for a while. He also rules the earth at the time too. **

"Maria I'm going out!" came the voice of a very annoyed father, the front door slammed as a black hedgehog walked out of his house in the country side. He had his sites on the big dark tower in the distance, he wanted to go and see an old ally of his, anything to get away from the awful behaviour of his daughter.

Shadow got to the entrance pf the tower, it was quite frightening and intimidating, but surely Eggman wouldn't try to attack Shadow, it seemed he was 'out of business' anyway. So, he walked up to the door and some robots popped out of the doors and grabbed Shadow. They grabbed him bay his arms, and carried him to the doctor.

Shadow gulped as he entered the control room in which Eggman was sitting in. silence, until. "Look who we have here." Eggman said, turning to look at his catch. "What do you want rodent?" he asked, in an uninterested voice.

"Could I stay here with you for a few days?" Shadow asked, as if they had been best friends for years, he was trying to win Eggman over. Eggman just gave a simple,

"No." Shadow sighed. "Why?" he asked. "Did your wife kick you out?" he jeered.

"N-no… my daughter attacked me…" he sighed, looking embarrassed. Eggman let out a small snort of laughter, Shadow narrowed his eyes at him. "Well it's not like I can hit back is it?" he growled.

"Fine…" he said, releasing the last of his laughter. "But only if, you don't go snooping around the base." Shadow smiled with excitement, the robots let him go. "Don't get all exited, there's nothing to do here." Eggman said, and got on with his work, Shadow went out of the control room to give him some peace.

Shadow was strolling through the dark lonely corridors, he was now bored, he now knew what Eggman had meant when he said not to get exited. This definitely wasn't fun, but at least he could get away from everything.

Shadow passed a door, it seemed to lure him in, he wanted to look inside, it was open a tiny bit, so that enticed him even further. He walked over to it, looked both ways to see if Eggman was watching and he went inside. It was dark, and dusty, he couldn't see. "Oomph!" Shadow had bumped into something. He heard a strange sound, like and electrical item turning on.

"AH!" he heard a strange, and quite high pitched voice say, it was an annoying voice too. "It's the hedgehog!" it said in that irritating voice, Shadow felt his leg being grabbed.

"I think I got his leg!" said another voice, his voice sounded quite dumb and slow, also very annoying. Shadow tried to break free, "We've got ya' now Sonic!" he cheered.

"I'm not Sonic!" Shadow yelled and managed to break free, he ran to the wall and found a light switch, the room filled with light, and Shadow found Eggman coming to the door.

"Scratch, Grounder!" he yelled, looking at the two robots, Shadow was dreading the telling off her would get for snooping around. (A/N: OMG, I am dying for Eggman to say to Shadow, Snooping as Usual… but I won't…)He tried something.

"They thought I was Sonic!" he said angrily, trying to get them into trouble and not him… something he would tell his children off for, he felt so low.

"Were sorry, you look like him so much!" Said one of them, it looked a lot like a chicken… "And it was really dark…. Please don't hurt us." Shadow's ears twitched at the sound of his screaming voice.

"If there's one person that needs punishing, it's Shadow, I told him to go sneaking around the base. But, as an apology for hurting Shadow, you can be his servants for a while."

"N-no thanks." Shadow's ears dropped, he didn't think he could stand those two for much longer.

"No, I insist…" he smirked and pushed them over to Shadow.

"What about you doctor Robotnik?" the other one asked, he looked like some sort of tunnelling machine with his big drill like nose, he was green too.

"I have other robots now… I've moved on." he said and left to do his work.

"Doctor Robotnik Doesn't like us anymore!" they wailed, Shadow had to cover his ears, he had to think of a way for them to stop.

"It's not all that bad! Look, you have me… lets find something to do." Shadow said, they stopped crying. "I'm Shadow by the way." he said, they went to find something to do,

"He likes us!" they cheered together, it seemed everything they did, they did together.

The three of them were now walking together down the corridors pf Eggman's base, the small green one faced Shadow, "Do you like to run like Sonic?" he asked. Shadow just gave a 'Tsk' and looked away. "So, if you don't like running.. What do you like to do?" Shadow as starting to get irritated at this, why were they so interested in him? He sighed.

"Nothing much… I rule a planet called earth though." he whispered. "But be quiet about it, Eggman can't know!" he hissed. "Wanna know any more secrets?" the two of them nodded, looking exited. "I was actually created, by Eggman's grandfather… and I was friends with his cousin… me and her are married now and have two kids." Shadow took out a chaos emerald, he explained how powerful he was through the emeralds.

"Shadow, can you stay with us forever?" the green one asked. Shadow grunted, he had tried so hard to keep them quiet.

"No… I have a wife and kids to return to… and I'll be leaving this planet for good in a few years time." Shadow explained to them, the painful transformation into the horrible monster, he would have to undergo. The two of them looked a bit shocked at this. "I'll be on the other side of the universe when that happens, you don't need to worry." he cleared his throat, it had now gotten awkwardly quiet. "I never asked… which one of you is Scratch and which one of you is Grounder?"

"I'm Scratch!" said the chicken with the annoying, scratchy voice.

"I'm Grounder!" said the little green one with the low dumb voice.

"Hmm… I'll just have to remember… tell me if I get it wrong okay?" Shadow said, they nodded and they carried on walking. But they were stopped by Eggman.

"Stop right there… I couldn't' help overhearing that you rule earth…" Eggman said sinisterly. "Also about a transformation… what's all this about Shadow?" Shadow sighed he now had to explain this transformation to Eggman, while they walked back to the control room, "Okay Shadow… I think I have a rough image of what's going to happen to you…" he said, Shadow stopped talking. "Now." he pressed a button and a cage dropped down onto him, Shadow was now trapped. "I'm going to take earth from you!"

"NO!" Shadow yelled in defeat as Eggman took his emerald too. Eggman left the room, to go and find a way to Earth, while Shadow sulked in the cage. Scratch and Grounder walked to the cage.

"We'll get you out Shadow." Grounder said, he made a chainsaw out of his hand and slowly cut through the thick steel bars. Shadow was freed after this lengthily process.

"Thanks Scratch." Shadow said, getting out.

"I'm not Scratch, I'm Grounder!" Grounder said looking annoyed. Shadow looked nervous, he cleared his throat.

"Well, I said I'd get it wrong." he said looking embarrassed. "Now, we need to get to Earth… without a chaos emerald."

"Well, how is Eggman getting there?" Scratch said.

"Eggman? I thought we called him doctor Robotnik!" Grounder said, sounding annoyed, and as if he had been betrayed.

"You can call him whatever you wasn't, but I'm calling him Eggman because that's what Shadow does!" he said sounding smart.

"Well, I can do what Shadow does better than you can do what Shadow does!" Grounder argued, Shadow felt his blood boil, he couldn't take the two of them arguing for much longer, and this was an urgent situation. Shadow gave out a loud 'AHEM' and the two of them stop.

"Can the two of you stop please… before I smash you tine little robotic brains into a million pieces!" Shadow said through his teeth. They were both silent, he now had their attention. "Now… do either of you know a way we can get to earth?"

"I know… we can use the teleporter that _Eggman_ used to try and capture Sonic." (A/N: I dunno if that actually was used in an episode… probably not.) He sounded proud for saying Eggman, like Shadow did, Scratch did not like this. He growled at him, waving his fist, Shadow stopped the two of them before they got into another argument.

They found the room with the large teleportation device inside, it was another dark room with cobwebs all over it. Shadow found the light switch and gave a small cough, it was really dusty in there. "Step on it, and we'll do the rest." Scratch said, Shadow stepped into the circle that he guessed where you were supposed to stand. Scratch stood at the controls, he was the only one tall enough for them. "Okay, 10, 9, 8." he began to say slowly in enjoyment.

"Just get on with it!" Shadow growled.

"3 2 1!" he said quickly, and pressed the button, there was a flash and Shadow was gone.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes after the bumpy ride over, travelling without a chaos emerald was not as safe as it was with one. He got up to find that he was in GUN HQ. Of course, Shadow had no fear, GUN was not threat to him, he ruled the planet, he owned the company. He saw the now very old Commander walking up to him. "Umm, you're kind of… _old_ for this aren't you?" Shadow was careful of how he said it.

"I'm retiring soon, now, what brings you here? You're the ruler of the planet, I'm sure you would be out doing better things."

"I won't be ruler for much longer if we don't hurry up… now, Eggman is trying to take the planet from me." Shadow said urgently, the commander sent out many troops to stop him as quickly as possible.

There was then another large flash and the two robots appeared through the light, toppling over each other. "Hi Shadow…" they both said, looking guilty.

"Now no one's guarding the machine!" Shadow yelled.

"It was his fault!" they both said, pointing at each other. Shadow sighed, he looked even more stressed out now.

"Well, these two can help us defeat Eggman, we have to destroy him whatever it takes." The commander announced.

Shadow ran to his control tower, Scratch and Grounder tried best to keep up. He turned on his communication systems. He went to broadcast to the world, the danger they were in and that they had to act quickly, the massage was going well until- "HI!" Scratch and Grounder came on the air! Shadow's cheeks went red, as the two idiot's faces filled the screen of millions of people's TV's and their voices Echoed throughout everyone's radios. Shadow felt humiliated, he pushed them to the side.

"Get away from the camera!" he hissed, pushing them away. "I'm so sorry, they're just two idiots I got stuck with, I'll update as soon as something happens, Gotta go!" Shadow said, he stopped filming and there was a huge explosion, the side of his building was hit by a missile, there was now a huge hole in the wall.

"Shadow, the wall broke, you'd better update!" Grounder said foolishly, Shadow face palmed.

"You idiots! You humiliated me!" Shadow said, "And I don't need to update on that… MY wall breaking doesn't concern the world!" he yelled, getting frustrated. The two of them were now shaking in fear, Shadow was very scary when he was angry.

Shadow now got to Eggman's airship, running through the corridors, the red flashing lights, the sirens, the system had detected him as an intruder. He found the control room, he had destroyed many robots along the way. "Stop this right now or I'll-"

"You'll what… tell your Daddy?" Eggman mocked.

"You're on about Black Doom, aren't you? Well… I WILL tell him and he'll bring his army here!" Shadow said smartly.

"Shadow, you really are a spoiled brat… can't you see that?" Eggman sniggered. "Anyway, it's too late now, I've set a bomb to destroy this city, your central controls will be destroyed, so I can take over and create Eggmanland!" he announced, this made Shadow worry, if a bomb was going to wipe out all of his central controls, then that meant the whole city would go with it, and all of the people would be killed. He went pale as he realised he had to get them all out in time. "Where is it, and how long until It goes off!" he yelled in desperation.

"It'll go off in a few hours, but I'm not telling you where it is." Eggman said evilly. Shadow ran as quickly as he could, now sweating in fear for the people, he ran to his control tower and broadcast a message to the city. He ordered them all to evacuate, which caused havoc and chaos. He looked through the big hole in his wall and everyone was screaming and rushing from the streets.

"Oh God…" he wiped his forehead with his palm, this was getting tense. Shadow went to jump out of the hole, Scratch stopped him.

"Where are you going." he yelled.

"To find the bomb… you, get clues from Eggman as to where it is!" he ordered and jumped out.

When the two robots got to Eggman's ship, they acted as if they had left Shadow for good. "So, decided to come crawling back did you?" he sneered. "What did he do to you then?"

"He was really mean to us, meaner than you've ever been…" Scratch pretended to be sad. "W-why is everyone running away?"

"There's a bomb that I put, right in the centre of the city… and he'll never find it!" Eggman announced, he started to do and evil laugh.

Meanwhile Shadow was looking extremely frustrated, there was no sign of this bomb, then Scratch and Grounder came running to him. "Shadow, we know where it is!" Grounder called, they got to him.

"YES! Where?" Shadow asked eagerly, sighing with relief." They suddenly stopped.

"Ugh… I forgot…" Grounder said, looking blank. Shadow's eyes widened and his teeth clenched, true fear on his face.

"NO!" he yelled, "You have to remember! WHERE!" he shook him desperately. Nothing. "Scratch… please tell me you can remember." Shadow begged up to him.

"A centre…. Or something…." he stuttered feeling unsure.

"The city centre!" he clicked his fingers, he ran to the centre of the city. But to their dismay, there were robots guarding it. "Damn, how will we get through…" Shadow whispered to the two idiotic robots, while hiding behind the corner.

"Were Eggman robots too… maybe he'll let us past…" Grounder said, the two of them walked past it and went to the bomb, they looked at it with very confused expressions' on their faces. Shadow's heart sank, they had no idea. But then he got an idea, maybe he would pass and a Shadow android, so, looking emotionless, he walked into the room.

After a while Shadow managed to defuse the bomb, there was a chaos emerald inside it, he snatched it, but doing this set off the guards, he tried to chaos spear them, but they were too strong, he was grabbed and many laser guns pointed at him. "You can't do that!" Scratch said angrily too them. "Doctor Robotnik wants him captured unharmed you bozos!"

"Yeah, we can take him to him! You're too dumb to do that!" Grounder added, Shadow sweat dropped, they were so dumb… and they were calling the other robots dumb too. Scratch and Grounder brought Shadow out, then he teleported to Eggman's ship with his chaos emerald.

The three of them appeared in the control room of Eggman's ship. "Scratch, Grounder, you… TRIATORS!" Eggman yelled. "It doesn't matter I can just turn you two into scrap metal!" the two of them ran out of the room in fear, Shadow growled as he was now alone, they had left him. "It's just me and you rodent!" he announced, he pressed a button, "Brace yourself!" a few small cannons came out of the ceiling anf pointed at Shadow. They fired,

"AHH!" there was a scream of absolute pain and distress from Shadow as the lasers hit him, he collapsed to the ground going limp. His eye site going dim… he fell unconscious.

He awoke, surrounded by walls and a door of bars, he was in a cell, he was a prisoner, it didn't bother him that much as he had been in situations like this many times before, and the bomb had been sorted out. The hedgehog sighed, but his hopes were lifted as the two most annoying robots came to the cell, maybe they could get him out. He leaned against the bars, the pain had come back. "Ugh… guys, get me out of here, please…" he groaned. They didn't have a key, and Grounder couldn't try the cutting trick again for it would cause a disruption, and Eggman would come.

"We have the chaos emerald… Eggman left it on the table…" Grounder whispered, he handed it to Shadow, Shadow sighed, he did chaos control, again, with the two of them and collapsed onto his high quality sofa in his control tower.

"I… gotta rest for a while…" he said though his heavy gasped. "There's no hurry… the bomb is gone we just need to get rid of Eggman…" he lay on the sofa for a while, leaving an awkward silence.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Grounder asked.

"I've used Chaos control so many times today…." he said, his eyes half closed. He took another minute to get his breath back. "Okay… lets go back… _again._" he said, and did chaos control again to Eggman's ship, this was pushing it. Shadow grabbed Eggman and Scratch and Grounder ran to the controls.

They flew the ship way above the city, where it couldn't harm anyone and set it to self destruct, but being the idiots they were, the robot's accidentally pressed lock down too. "What have you done! You're going to get us all killed!" Eggman yelled. Shadow sighed,

"I'm… going to have to do chaos control… again…" he groaned, "Be grateful I'm saving you…" Shadow said, in a flash they were back on Mobius, and the ship blow into a million pieces… hopefully it wouldn't land on anyone. Shadow collapsed onto the floor. "I… gotta cut down on those chaos controls…" Scratch and Grounder lifted him up again. "Guys… I gotta get home to my family…" he breathed. "Can you cope with Eggman?"

"Sure… maybe we'll meet again Shadow." Scratch said.

"Yeah… bye Shadow." Grounder said, he waved as Shadow got up and started to walk home, Scratch joined in with the waving. They turned around to see Eggman looking very annoyed. He started to yell;

"Nincombots! Metal morons! Idiot robots! Salubrious ejects, You, You YOU-"

**THE END!**

**Haha, remember that scene from Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog, repeated at the and there! :D Had to watch the Youtube video a few times to get it all… :D Hope you enjoyed that, I'm hoping it was humorous too! REVIEW! Took me ages to type this!**

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
